Reagan Gomez-Preston
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1995–present | spouse = DeWayne Turrentine (1999–present) 1 child | website = http://www.reagangomez.com}} Reagan Gomez-Preston (born April 24, 1980) is an American actress. Biography Gomez-Preston was born in Detroit to a Puerto Rican mother, Cheryl Gomez, and an African-American father, Bennett Preston. She has a younger brother named Kyle (born 1990). When Gomez-Preston was young her mother worked for the Detroit Police Department.Chery Creative Concepts.com Cheryl Gomez was one of the first women assigned to street patrol. Due to verbal abuse, written racist epithets, death threats, and a commanding officer expressing interest in a relationship with her, she quit, and filed a sexual harassment suit against the Detroit Police Department, which she won, receiving an award somewhere between $800,000 and $1.2 million. [http://search.barnesandnoble.com/booksearch/isbnInquiry.asp?z=y&isbn=155972143X&itm=2 When No Means No: A Guide to Sexual Harassment by Cheryl Gomez-Preston] After this Cheryl Gomez moved the family to Philadelphia. There Gomez-Preston was enrolled in acting, dancing, and singing lessons at Philadelphia's Freedom Theatre. Her parents eventually divorced. In 1994, she moved from Philadelphia to Los Angeles with her mother and Kyle, so that Gomez-Preston could pursue an acting career. Gomez-Preston is a writer of feature films, with her own business and production company. Cheryl Gomez lives in California, where she and her daughter run Chery Creative Concepts.com. Gomez-Preston's father, Bennett Preston, is a medical examiner/pathologist in Philadelphia. , Preston used her father's surname Preston, and used her mother's surname Gomez. Career Gomez-Preston began her career in The Parent 'Hood, as Zaria Peterson. She guest starred on UPN's One on One as Flex's younger sister/Brianna's paternal aunt. She also played Francine opposite Holly Robinson Peete in the short-lived UPN sitcom, Love Inc. She is also a former cast member of The Amanda Show. She has been featured in King magazine twice, first in the September 2003-October 2003 issue, and again in the December 2006-January 2007 issue. She was one of five cover girls in her second appearance. She also appeared in music videos "Sorry 2004" by Ruben StuddardReagan Gomez in Sorry 2004, "No Better Love" by Young GunzReagan Gomez in No Better Love, and "Whatever You Like" by T.I.Reagan Gomez in Whatever You Like. She is currently in the animated series The Cleveland Show as Roberta Tubbs, Cleveland's stepdaughter. Gomez-Preston replaced actress Nia Long. Personal life Since 1995, Gomez-Preston had dated model DeWayne Turrentine. Turrentine was at one time in the group Quo. Four years, later they married in 1999[http://www.mahoganycafe.com/reagannews.html December 2003 Sister 2 Sister magazine]. In May 2007, their daughter Scarlett Annette Turrentine was born. Filmography * 2010 - present: The Cleveland Show as Roberta Tubbs * 2010: Dysfunctional Friends as Lisa (post-production) * 2010: A Gang Land Love Story as Julia (completed) * 2010: This Time as Cheyenne * 2010: Family Guy as Roberta Tubbs (1 episode) * 2009: Sweet Justice as Asia Sterling * 2009: Elbows & Vogues as Julia * 2007: 'Til Death as Deb * 2005 - 2006: Love, Inc. as Francine (22 episodes) * 2005: Beauty Shop as a Customer * 2004: Trois 3: The Escort as Lena * 2004: Hair Show as Fiona * 2004: Doing Hard Time as Rayvon Jones * 2004: Never Die Alone as Juanita * 2003: One on One as Bernadette Washington * 2003: Love Don't Cost a Thing as Olivia * 2002: ''Off Centre as Sherry * 2002: Dead Above Ground as Latrisha McDermont * 2002: That's Life as Barbie * 2001: That '70s Show as Melissa * 2001: Carmen: A Hip Hopera as Caela * 2000: Martial Law as an Extra) * 2000: The Amanda Show as a Regular * 1999: Felicity (1999, as a student) * 1999: Undressed as Jackie * 1997: Smart Guy as Nina Duberly * 1996: Moesha as Geneva * 1996: Jerry Maguire as Tidwell's twin * 1995: Freaky Friday as Heather * 1995 - 1999: The Parent Hood as Zaria Peterson (90 episodes) References External links * Category:1980 births Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania fr:Reagan Gomez-Preston pl:Reagan Gomez-Preston